Sakura Card Captor
by Lapson
Summary: Extrañas cartas amenazan la ciudad de Tomoeda y la gente clama por ayuda... Una versión alternativa de CCS, con algunas diferencias... (mas S+S por ejemplo). ¡Mi fanfic favorito hecho por mi hasta ahora! Aunque el capitulo 1 apeste ¬¬.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo_ :  
  
-Yukito... yo... -murmurÃ³ Sakura, sonrojada mientras contemplaba el suelo-. Yo quiero decirte que...  
  
-Dime Sakura... -le respondiÃ³ este bajando su mirada hasta ella-. No te preocupes...  
  
-Yo quiero decirte... que... Â¡QuÃ© tu me gustas mucho! -exclamÃ³ por fin Sakura-. Quiero decir que te quiero...  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n te quiero Sakura -respondiÃ³ Yukito, algo preocupado a pesar de su sonrisa-. Pero... tu sabes que te quiero como si fueras de mi familia...  
  
-Yukito... -tartamudeÃ³ Sakura...  
  
-A lo que me refiero es... -explicÃ³ Yukito mientras se inclinaba hasta ella y ponÃ­a una mano en su hombro-. ...que tu no debes confundir tus sentimientos hacia mi. Si lo piensas bien, verÃ¡s que en tu corazÃ³n tengo el mismo lugar que el de tu hermano Touya o el de tu padre...  
  
-Me parece... que tienes la razÃ³n -consiguiÃ³ musitar Sakura, con un dolor que le partÃ­a el corazÃ³n. Espero que tu... seas muy feliz con la persona a la que amas -terminÃ³ Sakura y se alejÃ³ corriendo hacia el parque pingÃ¼ino...  
  
-Sakura -dijo Yukito mirÃ¡ndola correr sollozando. Iba a seguirla, pero se detuvo. Era mejor todo asÃ­... dejarla sola. Si intentaba continuar explicÃ¡ndole, sÃ³lo la harÃ­a sufrir mÃ¡s.  
  
***  
  
DetrÃ¡s de unos arbustos, Tomoyo apagÃ³ su cÃ¡mara. Todo habÃ­a resultado peor de lo que esperaba... se levantÃ³ cuidadosamente y se dirigiÃ³ hacia el parque pingÃ¼ino. Sakura realmente necesitaba de su mejor amiga en esos momentos...  
  
Cuando llegÃ³ hasta ese lugar, pudo ver como Sakura sollozaba sentada en uno de los columpios. Tomoyo se sentÃ³ a su lado, haciendo que esta se volteara...  
  
-Tomoyo... yo.. -intentÃ³ decir Sakura, mirÃ¡ndola con los ojos llorosos.  
  
-Lo sÃ©, Sakura, lo sÃ©... -susurrÃ³ su amiga mientras le extendÃ­a un paÃ±uelo. Luego ambas se abrazaron.  
  
***  
  
-Tomoyo -dijo Sakura por el telÃ©fono al otro dÃ­a-. QuerÃ­a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi ayer... Sin tÃ­, ya no me sentirÃ­a tan bien... discÃºlpame por no haber querido hablar de eso hoy, en nuestro paseo al museo...  
  
-No te preocupes, Sakura -respondiÃ³ Tomoyo al otro lado de la lÃ­nea, muy alegre y sorprendida por la rÃ¡pida recuperaciÃ³n de esta-. Es lo que toda amiga hubiera hecho... Y me alegro mucho al escucharte decir eso...  
  
-Eh, si... -dijo Sakura mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa-. DespuÃ©s de todo, no significa que ya no podrÃ© ver mÃ¡s a Yukito... y de hecho...  
  
-Â¿SÃ­?  
  
-Me parece que tenÃ­a toda la razÃ³n, como siempre... ya no me siento confundida por mis sentimientos hacia Ã©l...  
  
-...  
  
-Â¡Ah, y Tomoyo!  
  
-Dime Sakura... -respondiÃ³ esta.  
  
-Acerca de lo que me pareciÃ³ ver en el museo esta maÃ±ana... Kero me dice que puede tratarse de una carta Clow. Â¿Quieres acompaÃ±arnos a investigar esta noche?  
  
-Â¡Oh, sÃ­! Â¡Por supuesto! -exclamÃ³ muy feliz Tomoyo-. Me encantarÃ­a, ademÃ¡s... tengo un nuevo traje que quiero que te pruebes Sakura...  
  
-Hoe...  
  
-Ya sabes que no podrÃ­a perdonarme el no grabar una de tus valerosas hazaÃ±as...  
  
-Hoeee...  
  
***  
  
-El Silencio... -leyÃ³ Sakura la carta, y luego la puso en su pecho. He conseguido atrapar otra carta Clow...  
  
-Â¡Felicidades Sakura! -exclamÃ³ Tomoyo enfocÃ¡ndola-. Ahora por favor haz una pose para la cÃ¡mara...  
  
-Tomoyo, que me da mucha pena...  
  
A lo lejos una figura oculta en las sombras observaba la escena. Un tablero con caracteres chinos se encontraba en sus manos.  
  
***  
  
-Muy buenos dÃ­as Clase... -dijo tranquilamente el profesor Terada-. Hoy les tengo una sorpresa... desde el dÃ­a de hoy, tendrÃ¡n un compaÃ±ero de intercambio del extranjero. Su nombre es Li Shaoran y viene desde Hong Kong... por favor, denle la bienvenida...  
  
Li entrÃ³ al salÃ³n con su rostro normalmente serio, y desde adelante fijÃ³ su mirada en la nueva dueÃ±a de las Cartas Clow.  
  
-Hoeee.. -susurrÃ³ Sakura- Â¿No te parece que estÃ¡ mirando muy fijamente hacia acÃ¡ Tomoyo?.  
  
-Hehehe... -riÃ³ por lo bajo esta-. Al parecer has hecho una conquista Sakura...  
  
-Â¡Hoe Tomoyo! Las cosas que dices...  
  
-Veamos, veamos... detrÃ¡s de Kinomoto hay un puesto vacÃ­o, puedes tomar asiento allÃ­.  
  
-Muchas gracias... -dijo Li caminando hacia aquel lugar, sin quitar su mirada recelosa de Sakura. Pronto llegÃ³ a su lugar y comenzÃ³ a guardar sus cosas.  
  
-Hola, mucho gusto -intentÃ³ romper el hielo Tomoyo en esos momentos-. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouyi, mucho gusto... Y esta hermosa chica es Sakura Kinomoto...  
  
-Â¡Tomoyo! -susurrÃ³ algo asustada Sakura, que se sentÃ­a incomoda.  
  
-Hola... -fue todo lo que dijo Li antes de tomar asiento.  
  
***  
  
La clase transcurriÃ³ muy lentamente, y Sakura casi podÃ­a sentir como la atravesaba la mirada enojada desde el puesto anterior. Cuando todo hubo concluido una mano se posÃ³ en su hombro...  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo -dijo Li seriamente.  
  
-Hoee...  
  
-Ejem, ejem... entonces los dejarÃ© solos un momento... -dijo Tomoyo alegremente, que esperaba a Sakura unos momentos antes-. AdiÃ³s Sakura...  
  
-Eh... Tomoyo... -susurrÃ³ Sakura, algo nerviosa. Pero era demasiado tarde...  
  
-SerÃ¡ mejor hablar afuera... alguien podrÃ­a escucharnos aquÃ­...  
  
-Eh, si, claro... bien.  
  
***  
  
-AquÃ­ nadie nos interrumpirÃ¡ -dijo Li. Se encontraban es un extremo sin gente del patio.  
  
-Mira, escucha... eh...  
  
-Li  
  
-Li, eso... Mira, me halaga mucho el que... eh...  
  
-Â¿Huh?  
  
-Bueno, verÃ¡s, hace poco me ocurriÃ³ algo que me afectÃ³ mucho sentimentalmente... y yo no sÃ© si...  
  
-No tengo idea de que me estas hablando -dijo algo extraÃ±ado Li. Las cosas no se suponÃ­an que debÃ­an ocurrir de este modo-. Yo necesito hablarte de las Cartas Clow...  
  
-Hoe... uff... -dijo Sakura, sintiÃ©ndose mas aliviada. No es que el chico no le pareciera atractivo, todo lo contrario, era solo que... Luego reflexionÃ³ en sus palabras-. Â¿Â¡Eh!? Â¿Las cartas Clow...? Â¿CÃ³mo sabes tu de eso?.  
  
-Yo soy un descendiente del mago Clow Reed. Las cartas me pertenecen por derecho.  
  
-Eh, yo no sÃ© de eso... verÃ¡s, Kero me dijo que...  
  
-Â¿Kero? Â¿Te refieres a Kerberos, el guardiÃ¡n?  
  
-Ah, si... el me hizo prometer que atraparÃ­a las cartas para evitar el desastre...  
  
-No debes preocuparte por eso, yo me encargarÃ© de ahora en adelante. Yo debo conseguir todas las cartas para el Clan Li, aun cuando eso signifique tener que arrebatarte las que ya tienes...  
  
-Â¿Que? Â¿Vas a quitarme las cartas por la fuerza?  
  
-Es mi deber como Card Captor... Puedo sentir que en estos momentos llevas las cartas contigo, si me las entregas no tendrÃ© que recurrir a la fuerza.  
  
-Hoee... pero Kero me hizo prometer que... -Sakura habÃ­a comenzado a asustarse e inadvertidamente se llevÃ³ la mano hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba las cartas que habÃ­a capturado.  
  
Li contemplÃ³ a la muchacha asustada que se encontraba frente a Ã©l. No le gustaba tener que hacer eso, pero era su deber... No, realmente no tenÃ­a que hacer eso... SuspirÃ³, le era imposible atacar de esa manera a Sakura, algo se lo impedÃ­a. Arrebatarle las cartas hubiera resultado muy sencillo si no fuera por eso.  
  
-Eh, escucha... No te las quitarÃ©... por ahora. Puedes guardarlas por un tiempo, sÃ³lo asegÃºrate de decirle a la Bestia Guardiana que...  
  
-Â¿A quien? -preguntÃ³ confundida Sakura, quien se habÃ­a relajado un poco...  
  
-A Kerberos, la Bestia Guardiana -volviÃ³ a explicar Li, y al ver que Sakura seguÃ­a sin entender-. Al que tu llamas Kero... eso, debes decirle que un miembro del Clan Li ha venido para tomar posesiÃ³n de las cartas y del libro que las sella...  
  
-Se lo dirÃ© -afirmÃ³ Sakura.  
  
-Muy bien, ah... y otra cosa...  
  
-Â¿Si?  
  
-Ten cuidado, ya que de ahora en adelante, serÃ© tu rival en la captura de las cartas...  
  
-Â¿Hoe?  
  
-Yo y sÃ³lo yo serÃ© el dueÃ±o de las cartas Clow... -terminÃ³ de hablar Li y se alejÃ³ dando una media vuelta. Tomoyo aprovechÃ³ para acercarse a Sakura, bajando su cÃ¡mara.  
  
-Â¡Tomoyo! -exclamÃ³ Sakura sorprendida-. Â¿Estabas grabando con tu cÃ¡mara?  
  
-Si Sakura... ya sabes que yo no me perdonarÃ­a...  
  
-Si, ya lo se... dime, Â¿Que te pareciÃ³ lo que acaba de suceder?.  
  
-No lo se... pero espero que de ahora en adelante sea mucho mÃ¡s emocionante grabar como capturas las cartas...  
  
-Ay Tomoyo...  
  
***  
  
-Â¡Buenas Noches! -dijo Sakura a su padre y a su hermano Touya, que se encontraban viendo televisiÃ³n. HabÃ­a comenzado a sentir una presencia muy extraÃ±a desde hacÃ­a un rato y querÃ­a comentarlo con Kero en su habitaciÃ³n. PodÃ­a tratarse de una carta Clow.  
  
-Eh, Sakura, espera un poco... ven a ver esto... -la llamÃ³ Fujitaka.  
  
-Â¿Eh? -se detuvo Sakura mientras se acercaba al sillÃ³n-. Â¿Que sucede?  
  
-Al parecer estÃ¡ sucediendo algo muy extraÃ±o -dijo Touya poniendo mucha atenciÃ³n-. El presentador estÃ¡ anunciando que algo parecido a un monstruo ataca la ciudad... espero que no tenga nada que ver contigo, monstruo...  
  
-Grr... Te he dicho que no me...  
  
-Shht, silencio... ya vienen las imÃ¡genes -interrumpiÃ³ Fujitaka, que parecÃ­a inusualmente interesado.  
  
-AquÃ­ tenemos escenas en directo desde el lugar de los hechos -anunciÃ³ el presentador y hubo un cambio de escena. La cÃ¡mara enfocaba algo muy lejano sobre la azotea de un edificio. ParecÃ­a una especie de felino azulado enorme, cuyo cuerpo emitÃ­a brillantes descargas. De pronto, este pegÃ³ un salto y despareciÃ³ entre los edificios...  
  
-Se nos informa que esta extraÃ±a bestia estÃ¡ causando estragos en el sistema energÃ©tico de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Afortunadamente no se reportan muertos ni heridos, pero esto podrÃ­a cambiar en las siguientes horas... La policÃ­a y el ejercito... -continuÃ³ informando el presentador de las noticias. Sakura ya se encontraba casi convencida de que esto se debÃ­a a una carta Clow.  
  
-Vaya, si que es increÃ­ble... -dijo intentando sonar inocente-. Pero debo levantarme temprano maÃ±ana, asÃ­ que...  
  
-Buenas noches querida Sakura... -se volteÃ³ su padre un momento, para luego regresar a la pantalla. HabÃ­a algo que lo intrigaba mucho en las noticias...  
  
-Buenas noches monstruo -dijo tambiÃ©n Touya, sin darse vuelta. Este contemplaba las imÃ¡genes un tanto cansado.  
  
-Buenas noches...  
  
***  
  
-Â¡Kero! -dijo Sakura apenas llegÃ³ a su pieza-. A que no te imaginas lo que estÃ¡ ocurriendo...  
  
-Ya lo se Sakura -respondiÃ³ este-. Es una carta Clow... yo tambiÃ©n puedo sentir su presencia.  
  
-Si, pero no es sÃ³lo eso... Todo estÃ¡ saliendo en las noticias, al parecer la carta estÃ¡ atacando la ciudad...  
  
-Â¿Que? -se asombrÃ³ Kero-. Â¿CÃ³mo puede suceder eso? Hasta ahora las cartas siempre han permanecido ocultas al resto de la gente...  
  
-Se trata de un felino de gran tamaÃ±o... cuyo cuerpo estÃ¡ formado de una especie de energÃ­a azulada...  
  
-Mmm... debe tratarse de la carta "The Thunder"... lo que tambiÃ©n es preocupante, se supone que esta carta no acostumbra a revelar su forma verdadera... algo muy extraÃ±o estÃ¡ ocurriendo en estos momentos.  
  
-Ya estoy lista -dijo Sakura, que se habÃ­a estado preparando para salir de la casa-. Partamos Kero...  
  
-Una cosa mÃ¡s antes de irnos Sakura, puedes sentir la presencia de la carta Clow, Â¿no?.  
  
-Si, se encuentra en aquella direcciÃ³n -afirmÃ³ Sakura, seÃ±alando hacia la parte norte de la ciudad.  
  
-Bien, ahora concÃ©ntrate mÃ¡s a fondo... siente cuidadosamente...  
  
-De acuerdo... -Sakura cerrÃ³ sus ojos y dejÃ³ que sus sentidos vagaran hacia la carta. Poco a poco comenzÃ³ a sentir algo que tambiÃ©n se encontraba en esa direcciÃ³n.... -Â¡Siento dos presencias Kero!.  
  
-Asi es... lo que me temÃ­a... Â¿Que te parecen?  
  
-Una es seguramente la carta, ya las he sentido antes, pero la otra...  
  
-Â¿Si?  
  
-La otra no puedo reconocerla, aunque de algÃºn modo me parece familiar... Â¿De que se trata Kero? Â¿Sabes tu?  
  
-No puedo estar seguro... de todas formas, ten mucho cuidado Sakura, esta misiÃ³n serÃ¡ mucho mÃ¡s peligrosa que las anteriores...  
  
-TendrÃ© cuidado...  
  
Sakura abandonÃ³ la habitaciÃ³n bajando cuidadosamente por su ventana. Kero la contemplÃ³ preocupado y volviÃ³ a sentir la presencia. Antes de seguir a Sakura murmurÃ³ una palabra que lo molestaba...  
  
-Clow... 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:  
  
  
  
-Sakura, Â¡Te ves divina!  
  
-Ay, Tomoyo... me haces sentir vergÃ¼enza...  
  
-Mmm... pero aun falta algo.  
  
Tomoyo contemplÃ³ su creaciÃ³n, un hermoso vestido lleno de lazos y colores alegres, que tenÃ­a la inspiraciÃ³n de un pavo real. PensÃ³ por unos instantes y luego chasqueÃ³ sus dedos...  
  
-Â¡Eso era! Antes de que me llamaras yo tambiÃ©n alcance a ver las noticias, y me di cuenta del problema que representaba... por lo que preparÃ© especialmente una pequeÃ±a y discreta mascara para ti... debo tenerla por aquÃ­...  
  
-Eh, muy bien pensado Tomoyo... cuando me fui, mi papÃ¡ y Touya se quedaron viendo la televisiÃ³n...  
  
-Â¡AquÃ­ estÃ¡! -exclamÃ³ Tomoyo sacando una pequeÃ±a mascara negra que cubrÃ­a el contorno de los ojos. TenÃ­a de adornos plumas de colores -Pontela por favor... asÃ­. Â¡IncreÃ­ble!  
  
-Hehe...  
  
-Â¿Estas lista Sakura? -preguntÃ³ Kerberos, introduciÃ©ndose en la conversaciÃ³n. Este habÃ­a permanecido todo el tiempo muy pensativo-. No podemos esperar mÃ¡s tiempo...  
  
-Si Kero... vamos...  
  
Sakura sacÃ³ su llave y comenzÃ³ a pronunciar las palabras que la convertirÃ­an en bÃ¡culo.  
  
-Â¡Llave que guardas los poderes de la obscuridad... enseÃ±a tu verdadera forma a Sakura, quien aceptÃ³ esta misiÃ³n contigo...! Â¡Â¡LibÃ©rate!!  
  
Tomoyo ya habÃ­a preparado su cÃ¡mara y logrÃ³ capturar todo en video, mientras Kero se elevaba en busca de su presa.  
  
-Â¡Por allÃ­ Sakura!  
  
-Â¡Muy bien! Â¡Fly! -respondiÃ³ Sakura y enormes alas brotaron desde su bÃ¡culo -sube Tomoyo... te dejarÃ© en un lugar seguro desde donde puedas grabar todo sin problemas...  
  
-Oh, muchas gracias... no se como podrÃ© agradecÃ©rtelo Sakura...  
  
***  
  
Ya casi la mitad de la ciudad de Tomoeda no tenÃ­a energÃ­a elÃ©ctrica, debido a la acciÃ³n de la carta Clow. EstÃ¡ habÃ­a absorbido mucha energÃ­a y ya casi triplicaba su tamaÃ±o original, sembrando destrucciÃ³n y caos a su paso. Por suerte las calles se encontraban desiertas, la gente habÃ­a sido prevenida en contra del peligro de abandonar sus casas. Un rugido sacudiÃ³ la ciudad.  
  
-Â¡Cuidado! Â¡MantÃ©nganse en sus puestos! -se escuchÃ³ una voz. Un grupo de las fuerzas especiales de la policÃ­a se disponÃ­a a hacer el primer esfuerzo dirigido a reestablecer el orden en la ciudad.  
  
La bestia volviÃ³ a rugir. Una decena de disparos rompieron el aire, pero no causaron el menor efecto en el enorme felino formado de pura energÃ­a. Tan sÃ³lo la enfurecieron. La bestia comenzÃ³ su ataque y el grupo de coches estacionados tras el que la policÃ­a se refugiaba quedÃ³ reducido a escombros.  
  
-Â¡Es demasiado poderoso! Â¡Nuestras armas no le hacen daÃ±o! Â¡Huyan! Â¡Es una orden! -gritÃ³ una voz potente, mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a sus compaÃ±eros.  
  
Algunos de estos lograron huir, pero la mayorÃ­a no fue tan afortunada, quedando cercada y atrapada. El enorme brazo del felino se elevÃ³ y luego bajÃ³ en su direcciÃ³n, dispuesto a acabar con ellos, los que no alcanzaron a hacer mÃ¡s que cubrirse desesperada e inÃºtilmente.  
  
-Â¡Windy! Â¡ConviÃ©rtete en cadenas de justicia! -gritÃ³ Sakura desde lo alto de un poste de alumbrado, y largos tentÃ¡culos de aire blanco brotaron de la carta que estaba utilizando, rodeando y rescatando a los policÃ­as atrapados. Estos aprovecharon la oportunidad para alejarse corriendo hacia la calle desierta, en la que sÃ³lo se encontraba un arriesgado equipo de periodistas tomando imÃ¡genes de lo ocurrido.  
  
***  
  
-Como pudieron apreciar hace unos momentos, las fuerzas especiales de la policÃ­a fueron completamente incapaces de detener a la bestia que amenaza la ciudad... -informÃ³ gritando la periodista (con la cara un poco sucia de ceniza y desordenada, tapÃ¡ndose una oreja con la mano), de modo que su voz pudiera ser escuchada por sobre las voces de los policÃ­as que pasaban, las sirenas que sonaban por toda la ciudad y los fuertes rugidos de Thunder-. AquÃ­ viene el jefe de las fuerzas especiales, esperemos que nos permita hacerle unas cuantas preguntas... seÃ±or, Â¡seÃ±or!...  
  
-Â¿Â¡Huh!? -exclamÃ³ el jefe de la policÃ­a quitÃ¡ndose el casco y mirando desconcertado a la cÃ¡mara-. Â¿Que quiere? Â¿No ve que estoy ocupado? Â¡Mi deber es reagrupar un nuevo ataque para salvar a la ciudad!  
  
-SÃ³lo serÃ¡n unas cuantas preguntas seÃ±or... Â¿Tiene alguna idea de la identidad de la persona que se estÃ¡ oponiendo al monstruo en estos momentos?  
  
-Â¡Claro que no! Â¡Tan sÃ³lo espero que no se mate, por el amor de Dios! Â¡Parece tan sÃ³lo una chiquilla!  
  
-Pero segÃºn las imÃ¡genes que pudimos capturar hace unos momentos, parecÃ­a como si esta jovencita pudiera usar algo que sÃ³lo puede ser descrito como poderes mÃ¡gicos...  
  
-Â¿Ah? -interrumpiÃ³ el Jefe y luego abriÃ³ y cerrÃ³ la boca varias veces- . Bueno... todo fue tan confuso alla atrÃ¡s... Â¡No darÃ© mÃ¡s comentarios! -exclamÃ³ finalmente mientras se iba.  
  
-Ese fue el Jefe de las fuerzas Especiales de la PolicÃ­a... -continuÃ³ la periodista, mientras buscaba algo entre los papeles que tenÃ­a en la mano- .... en exclusiva desde el lugar de los hechos. Ahora retomaremos...  
  
***  
  
La carta Thunder se dio vuelta para analizar a su nuevo adversario.  
  
-Â¡Sakura! Â¡Es hora de contraatacar! Â¡Antes de que use su ataque! -gritÃ³ Kero.  
  
-Si... Â¡Shadow! Â¡Rodea a mi contrincante!  
  
Esta vez no fue tan efectiva. A pesar de que durante unos momentos la carta parecÃ­a haber rodeado completamente a Thunder, esta sÃ³lo se limitÃ³ a emitir mÃ¡s energÃ­a, desapareciendo a Shadow con su brillo. De todas formas Thunder se debilitÃ³ unos momentos, forzÃ¡ndose a recuperar fuerzas...  
  
-Es inÃºtil... -dijo una voz desde las alturas-. Nunca podrÃ¡s capturar la carta con ese Ã­nfimo poder... ademÃ¡s, no sabes usar las cartas...  
  
-Â¿Eh? -preguntÃ³ Sakura mirando hacia arriba. En la cima del edificio se encontraba Li, llevando su traje tradicional y una banda alrededor de los ojos, que ocultaba su rostro. Debido a esto Sakura no pudo reconocerlo...  
  
-Â¡Â¿Quien eres tu?! Â¡Â¿Y como sabes acerca de las cartas!? -lo encarÃ³ Kerberos desafiante.  
  
-Mmm... Â¿Y quien eres TÃš?  
  
-Â¿Como? Yo soy el gran Kerberos... Â¡la Bestia Guardiana del Sello!  
  
-Â¿Tu, Kerberos? Si tan sÃ³lo pareces un muÃ±eco de peluche...  
  
-Â¡Argh! Â¿Como? AtrÃ©vete a repetir eso, Â¡Mocoso!  
  
-Ehh... de todas formas, este no es el momento. Thunder se ha recuperado... Deja enseÃ±arte como actÃºa un verdadero Card Captor.  
  
Li dio un gran salto bajando hasta la calle, para luego desenvainar su espada y correr hacia la bestia. Esta no pareciÃ³ prestar mucha atenciÃ³n a la amenaza.  
  
-Â¡EnseÃ±a tu verdadera forma! Â¡Regresa a tu tamaÃ±o original! -gritÃ³ Li una vez a su lado, y con un movimiento de su espada logrÃ³ disipar a Thunder.  
  
-Â¿Que? Â¿DÃ³nde se ha ido? -preguntÃ³ Sakura, asombrada.  
  
Se formÃ³ un amenazante silencio, mientras ambos Card Captors analizaban la situaciÃ³n. Li guardÃ³ su espada en su vaina.  
  
-No lo sÃ© -confesÃ³ Li, avanzando hacia ella-. Se suponÃ­a que al usar mi espada la carta...  
  
-Â¿Eh? -volviÃ³ a interrumpirlo Kero-. Ahora responde... Â¿Quien eres tÃº y como sabes de las cartas Clow?  
  
-Â¿No se lo dijiste? -preguntÃ³ torciendo el gesto Li a Sakura. Esta lo reconociÃ³ por fin...  
  
-Â¡Ah! Â¡Es cierto! -exclamÃ³-. Kero, este es Li, mi compaÃ±ero nuevo del que debÃ­a hablarte... Ã©l dice ser un descendiente de Clow...  
  
-No digo ser, tengo pruebas...  
  
-Ehh... sÃ­, bueno, el es el descendiente de Clow y...  
  
-He venido a reclamar la posesiÃ³n de las Cartas Clow... me pertenecen por derecho -interrumpiÃ³ la explicaciÃ³n impaciente Li-. Las hubiera tomado por la fuerza, pero preferÃ­ esperar a que Kerberos me diera la razÃ³n...  
  
Kero habÃ­a permanecido muy pensativo. A decir verdad no sabÃ­a que hacer, Clow no le habÃ­a dejado instrucciones para un caso como este... Finalmente tomÃ³ una decisiÃ³n...  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-Â¡Cuidado! -interrumpiÃ³ Li gritando. Thunder habÃ­a vuelto a aparecer, y su tamaÃ±o continuaba siendo el mismo. Esta vez utilizÃ³ un ataque distinto, abriendo su boca y lanzando por allÃ­ una serie de poderosos rayos. Sakura y Li pudieron esquivarlos precariamente.  
  
-Â¡Es demasiado grande...! Â¡No puedo acercarme lo suficiente para sellarla!  
  
-Â¡Tengo una idea..! -dijo Li corriendo en la direcciÃ³n contraria a la de la carta-. Debemos hacer que nos siga...  
  
-Â¡Espera! -respondiÃ³ Sakura, indecisa. Luego liberÃ³ la carta Fly y siguiÃ³ a Li mientras la carta Thunder continuaba con su ataque. Pronto esta iniciÃ³ la persecuciÃ³n de ambos...  
  
***  
  
-Â¡Por aquÃ­! -gritÃ³ Li dirigiÃ©ndose al lago de Tomoeda.  
  
-Â¡Claro! -comprendiÃ³ Sakura-. La carta tiene ese poder debido a toda la energÃ­a que ha acumulado...  
  
-Y si podemos hacer que esa energÃ­a se disipe, esta quedarÃ¡ totalmente indefensa... -continuÃ³ Li-. El agua conduce la electricidad... sÃ³lo necesito hacer que Thunder caiga en la trampa... Â¡Dios del agua, logra tu cometido! -exclamÃ³ conjurando un hechizo con su espada.  
  
Un largo chorro de liquido golpeÃ³ a Thunder, conduciendo su energÃ­a hacia el lago... pero se encontraba demasiado lejos para cumplir su objetivo. Un rugido partiÃ³ el silencio.  
  
-Â¡Sakura! -le dijo Kero seÃ±alando el lago-. Â¡Esta es tu oportunidad! Â¡Termina el trabajo!  
  
-Â¡Si! Â¡Watery! Â¡Lleva el lago hasta la bestia!  
  
De golpe, una figura emergiÃ³ de la superficie del lago, estirÃ¡ndose hasta llegar a Thunder. Toda la electricidad se disolviÃ³ de golpe en el agua, con una gran destello. Thunder lanzÃ³ un ultimo rugido de desafÃ­o y cayÃ³ sin fuerzas al suelo.  
  
-Â¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! Â¡Carta Clow!  
  
-Al parecer hemos subestimado sus poderes... -dijo una voz femenina. Tres figuras obscuras se mimetizaban con la noche. Levitaban a unos metros del suelo, de modo que habÃ­an podido contemplar toda la escena...  
  
-No, yo esperaba que esto sucediera... llÃ¡malo una prueba solamente, Ruby Moon.  
  
-Kerberos ha decidido mantener a la nueva dueÃ±a de las cartas -observÃ³ la Ãºnica figura no humana del trÃ­o.  
  
-Lo suponÃ­a... es algo tÃ­pico de Ã©l... apoyar al que lleva la delantera, Spinel Sun.  
  
-De todas formas ese descendiente tuyo podrÃ­a influir mÃ¡s adelante... -aventurÃ³ Ruby Moon.  
  
-Es algo inevitable... si las cosas se mantienen de este modo...  
  
-Â¿HarÃ¡s algo para impedirlo, Clow? -preguntÃ³ Spinel Sun.  
  
-Spinel... -susurrÃ³ Eriol frunciendo el ceÃ±o-. Nunca mÃ¡s quiero que vuelvas a llamarme por ese nombre. Puede que yo sea la reencarnaciÃ³n de Clow Reed, pero no soy la misma persona... y mis motivaciones probarÃ¡n ser radicalmente distintas a las suyas -Eriol sonriÃ³ enigmÃ¡ticamente-. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si Spinel, si mi descendiente prueba ser un obstÃ¡culo... tendrÃ¡ que ser eliminado de la ecuaciÃ³n. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
-Â¡Tomoyo, Tomoyo! -exclamÃ³ Sakura rebosante de alegrÃ­a-. Â¡Observa! Esta es la carta Thunder...  
  
-Si, Sakura, lo sÃ©... pude filmar todo con mi cÃ¡mara... Â¡Fue increÃ­ble! -respondiÃ³ Tomoyo devolviendo su sonrisa.  
  
-Aunque de todas formas deberÃ­a agradecer a Li... Ã©l fue quien me dio la idea para vencerla...  
  
-Tuviste suerte -replicÃ³ Li, algo enfadado-. Con esos poderes nunca lograrÃ¡s reunir todas las cartas... -luego se volviÃ³ hacia Kerberos-. Ahora, como descendiente de Clow, reclamÃ³ la posesiÃ³n de las cartas... Â¡Bestia Guardiana! Â¡Te pido que me elijas como el nuevo candidato!.  
  
-Kero... -se volviÃ³ hacia Ã©l tambiÃ©n Sakura preocupada.  
  
Kero pensÃ³ por unos momentos. Su deber como la Bestia del Sello era elegir...  
  
-He hecho mi decisiÃ³n -dijo despuÃ©s de unos momentos-. Sakura, tÃº tuviste el poder para abrir el libro, y para despertarme de mi sueÃ±o... ademÃ¡s...  
  
-Â¡Â¿Que?! -interrumpiÃ³ Li enfadado-. Esto es inaudito... las cartas Clow deben pertenecerme por derecho...  
  
-Â¡Ya he decidido, mocoso! -lo enfrentÃ³ Kero, perdiendo su serenidad anterior-. No me obligues a hacerte entender por la fuerza...  
  
-Ya veremos, peluche... -suspirÃ³ Li, resignado-. De todas formas no abandonarÃ© mi misiÃ³n.  
  
-Â¡Grr! Â¿CÃ³mo te atreves?  
  
-Eh, tranquilo Kero -intentÃ³ calmarlo Sakura, con una gota en su cabeza.  
  
La bestia guardiana lo considerÃ³ por unos segundos y procediÃ³ a morder el dedo de Li.  
  
-Â¡Ahh! -gritÃ³ Li, sorprendido-. Â¡Me duele!Â¡SuÃ©ltame!  
  
-Pef te lo tenes bem melechido -repuso Kero y abriÃ³ la boca.  
  
-Â¡Kero! -exclamÃ³ Sakura-. Eso estÃ¡ muy mal... ven Li, dÃ©jame ver si te ha hecho daÃ±o. Por aquÃ­ tengo un paÃ±uelo...  
  
Li torciÃ³ el gesto.  
  
-No te preocupes -dijo poniendo su mano detrÃ¡s de su espalda-. Ahora debo retirarme -suspirÃ³ algo derrotado y se dio media vuelta alejÃ¡ndose.  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura se despidieron de Ã©l.  
  
-Â¡Hoe! Ya es muy tarde Tomoyo, y maÃ±ana tenemos colegio...  
  
-Ahh... -se lamentÃ³ Tomoyo, que querÃ­a seguir filmando su vestido-. Que lastima... en fin, te verÃ© maÃ±ana... Â¡adiÃ³s Kero!.  
  
-Si, hasta maÃ±ana...  
  
-Â¡AdiÃ³s Tomoyo!  
  
***  
  
-...aparentemente, la ciudad de Tomoeda ha logrado salvarse casi indemne de la mayor crisis de su historia -informÃ³ con una sonrisa San Teroh, periodista del canal 6. Gracias a las tomas que habÃ­an conseguido en exclusiva, su rating se habÃ­a disparado por las nubes-. La policÃ­a ha levantado el estado de sitio declarado hace algÃºn momento, y la gente ha abandonado sus refugios para salir a celebrar a la calle. AdemÃ¡s, se nos informa que el surtido elÃ©ctrico ha retornado a la normalidad en las zonas afectadas...  
  
El bullicio en la ciudad era asombroso, una gran parte de la poblaciÃ³n habÃ­a decidido hacer publica su alegrÃ­a y las celebraciones se extendÃ­an por todas partes...  
  
***  
  
Touya apagÃ³ el televisor. Fujitaka habÃ­a estado contemplando las imÃ¡genes que pasaban con mucho interÃ©s hacÃ­a unos instantes, y ahora se encontraba muy pensativo.  
  
-Â¿Te encuentras bien papÃ¡? -preguntÃ³ Touya torciendo el gesto-. Esto que ha sucedido parece haberte afectado bastante...  
  
-Si, si... -respondiÃ³ Fujitaka acariciÃ¡ndose la barbilla-. Es sÃ³lo que...  
  
-Â¿Huh? -murmurÃ³ Touya al pasar un momento.  
  
-Es sÃ³lo que... -continuÃ³ Fujitaka absorto-. Que he visto esa extraÃ±a bestia antes...  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?! -se sorprendiÃ³ Touya-. Â¿A que te refieres?.  
  
-Â¡Ya lo recuerdo! -Fujitaka chasqueÃ³ los dedos-. Necesito buscar algo muy importante... por favor, ve a despertar a Sakura... los esperarÃ© a ambos en la biblioteca-. Y diciendo esto se levantÃ³ dejando la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
Touya se quedÃ³ extraÃ±ado por unos momentos, su padre se comportaba de ese modo en muy pocas ocasiones... De todas formas era mejor seguirle la corriente, asÃ­ que se dirigiÃ³ al cuarto de Sakura. Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraÃ±o, pero no habÃ­a sentido ningÃºn ruido proveniente de allÃ­ desde que Sakura habÃ­a subido a acostarse... esperÃ³ que no hubiera pasado nada y apurÃ³ el paso.  
  
***  
  
La ventana de la habitaciÃ³n de Sakura se abriÃ³ y por ese lugar entraron Kerberos y la nueva dueÃ±a de las cartas.  
  
-Ahh... -bostezÃ³ Sakura, extenuada-. Que cansada me encuentro Kero... por fin podrÃ© dormir...  
  
-Usar magia es bastante agotador si no estÃ¡s acostumbrada... serÃ¡ mejor que te acuestes de inmediato...  
  
-Si, gracias... lo harÃ© -dijo Sakura y se metiÃ³ a la cama-. Â¿Puedes apagar la luz por favor Kero?.  
  
-Claro, no te preocupes... -respondiÃ³ Kerberos y se levantÃ³ del escritorio de Sakura... en el preciso momento que Touya abrÃ­a la puerta. Kero bajÃ³ desesperadamente y se quedÃ³ inmÃ³vil... por poco lo descubrÃ­an.  
  
-Sakura... Â¿Uh? Â¿PorquÃ© tienes la luz encendida y la ventana abierta?  
  
Kero esperÃ³ que Sakura respondiera, pero para su sorpresa esta se habÃ­a quedado instantÃ¡neamente dormida.  
  
Touya suspirÃ³ y se acercÃ³ a la cama.  
  
-Eh, Sakura... despierta... -susurrÃ³ moviÃ©ndola, sin obtener resultados-. Mmm... Â¡Monstruo!  
  
-Â¡Te he dicho que no...! -exclamÃ³ Sakura casi por reflejo y luego abriÃ³ los ojos-. Â¿Ah? Hermano...  
  
-Oye, levÃ¡ntate... papÃ¡ nos estÃ¡ esperando en su biblioteca...  
  
-Â¿Como? Â¿Que sucede?  
  
-No tengo idea... pero al parecer tiene que ver con el monstruo que atacÃ³ la ciudad hace unos momentos...  
  
-Â¿El monstruo? -preguntÃ³ Sakura desconcertada y sin estar completamente despierta-. Â¡Ah! Â¡Te refieres a la car...!  
  
Sakura se detuvo asustada... habÃ­a estado a punto de cometer un grave error... Touya habÃ­a puesto una cara de duda, asÃ­ que mejor prefiriÃ³ cambiar el tema.  
  
-Nada, nada... eh... dime, Â¿QuÃ© sucediÃ³ finalmente con el monstruo?  
  
-Nadie lo sabe... lo dijeron por las noticias, pero...  
  
-Â¿Pero...?  
  
-Pero muchos testigos dijeron que un par de chicos de tu edad, llevando antifaces y ropa extraÃ±a, se habÃ­an enfrentado contra el monstruo.... usando poderes mÃ¡gicos.  
  
-Oh, vaya... que extraÃ±o, Â¿no? -sonriÃ³ disimulando Sakura-. Nunca habÃ­a escuchado nada como eso antes...  
  
-Ya, ahora apresÃºrate... â€"dijo Touya impaciente-. PapÃ¡ parecÃ­a muy extraÃ±o.  
  
-Eh, sÃ­, claro...  
  
Ambos dejaron la habitaciÃ³n, pero Touya antes se quedÃ³ unos segundos mirando desconfiado al peluche amarillo que Sakura habÃ­a dejado sobre su escritorio... le parecÃ­a extraÃ±amente quieto.  
  
***  
  
-Sakura, Touya... acÃ©rquense por favor... -dijo Fukitaka con una sonrisa-. AyÃºdenme a correr la alfombra en este lugar... asÃ­, exacto...  
  
-Â¿Uh? -preguntÃ³ Touya, observando la puerta escondida que habÃ­an descubierto-. Â¿Que hay allÃ­?  
  
-No sabÃ­amos que aquÃ­ habÃ­a una puerta bajo la alfombra -acotÃ³ Sakura- . Â¿Que sucede papÃ¡?.  
  
-Ya lo verÃ¡n, ya lo verÃ¡n... -riÃ³ afable Fukitaka y abriÃ³ la cerradura, revelando un pequeÃ±o cuarto subterrÃ¡neo escondido-. AquÃ­ sÃ³lo cabe uno -dijo bajando las escalerillas-. Touya, ve tomando los documentos que voy a pasarte...  
  
-Si, no te preocupes... -respondiÃ³ este.  
  
-Ahora por fin descubriremos... -dijo Fujitaka tomando de un estante un enorme volumen, y esforzÃ¡ndose por su peso-. Uff... ya... descubriremos el secreto perdido del viejo brujo Clow Reed... 


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo  
  
-Â¡Realmente no puedo creerlo! -murmurÃ³ sorprendido Fujitaka mientras corrÃ­a su silla hacia atrÃ¡s. Se frotÃ³ los ojos cansados. Eran las tres de la maÃ±ana y tanto Sakura como Touya estaban dormidos, recostados sobre la mesa-. Â¡Asi que el mago Clow Reed realmente existiÃ³...! Â¡y su magia era verdadera! -exclamÃ³ emocionado Fujitaka, luego bostezÃ³ y finalmente despertÃ³ a Touya para que subiera a Sakura a su pieza.  
  
Los tres habÃ­an estado revisando los viejos documentos durante un buen rato, pero tan sÃ³lo Ã©l habÃ­a conseguido mantenerse despierto.  
  
-Â¿EstarÃ¡s bien, papÃ¡? -preguntÃ³ cansado Touya antes de subir a su cuarto para dormir.  
  
-Si, claro Touya, no te preocupes -lo tranquilizÃ³ este con una sonrisa-. Ahora debo salir de manera urgente, espero estar de vuelta por la maÃ±ana... cuida a Sakura por mÃ­, Â¿bien?.  
  
-SÃ­, claro... adiÃ³s.  
  
-AdiÃ³s hijo...  
  
***  
  
Kasai Taiteki, jefe de las fuerzas especiales de la policÃ­a de Tomoeda, tambiÃ©n se encontraba despierto en su oficina. Maldijo su suerte. Las llamadas telefÃ³nicas no lo habÃ­an dejado en paz durante toda la noche.  
  
-No se preocupe, seÃ±or presidente -volviÃ³ a repetir al auricular-. La emergencia ya ha pasado y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad... ...no, no, la policÃ­a tiene todo bajo control... ...Â¿A que se refiere con eso, eh?... ...bien, bien, adiÃ³s seÃ±or presidente... saludos a su esposa... -dijo por fin y cortÃ³ la comunicaciÃ³n, esperando que todo hubiera terminado para obtener algo de descanso. Lamentablemente, no serÃ­a asÃ­.  
  
-Â¡Eh, seÃ±ora!... -escuchÃ³ decir a su asistente afuera-. Â¡Ya le he dicho que no puede entrar allÃ­!  
  
-Â¿Que se ha creÃ­do? -exclamÃ³ una voz que le parecÃ­a extraÃ±amente conocida-. SuÃ©lteme inmediatamente o llamarÃ© a la policÃ­a...  
  
-Pe.. pero... Â¡Yo soy policÃ­a! -tartamudeÃ³ el asistente confundido, y Kasai se dio cuenta que probablemente la habrÃ­a soltado. La puerta de su oficina se abriÃ³ y rÃ¡pidamente entrÃ³ una mujer seguida por un camarÃ³grafo.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Eh?! -se sorprendiÃ³ Kasai, pudiendo reconocer a la periodista que le habÃ­a hecho unas cuantas preguntas despuÃ©s del incidente de la noche -Â¿Se puede saber a que se debe esta intromisiÃ³n?.  
  
-QuisiÃ©ramos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas seÃ±or... eh... -dijo la periodista rÃ¡pidamente hablando al micrÃ³fono. Se dio vuelta para ver el nombre invertido que estaba escrito en la ventana de la puerta de su oficina y continuÃ³-. seÃ±or Kasia Tiateki, jefe de las fuerzas especiales de la policÃ­a de Tomoeda...  
  
-Kasai Taiteki -corrigiÃ³ este enfadado-. Lo siento mucho, pero tendrÃ¡ que esperar... no responderÃ© preguntas en este momento.  
  
-Â¿Que opina de las personas que afirman que las fuerzas especiales son en este momento el hazmerreÃ­r de la ciudad? -dijo la periodista poniÃ©ndole el micrÃ³fono enfrente.  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?! -exclamÃ³ Kasai olvidando su resoluciÃ³n de hacÃ­a un momento- .Â¡Â¡Â¿QuiÃ©n ha dicho eso?!!  
  
-Ha salido en el periÃ³dico hace tan sÃ³lo unos momentos -asegurÃ³ la periodista sosteniendo una copia entre sus manos.  
  
-Â¿Que quiere decir con eso? -preguntÃ³ Kasai arrebatÃ¡ndole el periÃ³dico y abriÃ©ndolo de golpe en primera plana-. Veamos que hay por aquÃ­... -El titular decÃ­a: "Las Fuerzas Especiales de Tokio se convierten en el HazmerreÃ­r de la Ciudad", y Kasai dejÃ³ escapar una maldiciÃ³n-. Si tan sÃ³lo la gente supiera por lo que hemos tenido que pasar... ah, bien, le darÃ© su entrevista, seÃ±orita. Puede hacer sus preguntas.  
  
-SeÃ±or Kasai Taiteki -preguntÃ³ con un gran gusto la periodista, aprovechando la oportunidad-. Me parece que la pregunta que se hacen todos nuestros televidentes es... Â¿QuÃ© cosa ere ese monstruo?.  
  
-Mmm... Â¿CÃ³mo quiere que sepa eso? A nosotros tan sÃ³lo nos llamaron para defender la ciudad...  
  
-Entonces, Â¿Usted no tiene idea de sÃ­ este incidente se volverÃ¡ a repetir?  
  
-Claro que no, Ã©l...  
  
-Â¿Y tampoco tiene informaciÃ³n acerca de las dos personas con antifaz que salvaron la ciudad? -la periodista se estaba cansando, habÃ­a sido muy difÃ­cil conseguir esta exclusiva y ahora resultaba que no obtendrÃ­a ninguna primicia.  
  
-Â¡Eso quisiera! -exclamÃ³ exasperado Kasai.  
  
-Entonces... usted estÃ¡ completamente a oscuras cuando se trata de proteger a la ciudad... -intentÃ³ como ultimo recurso la periodista torciendo el gesto.  
  
-SÃ­... eh... Â¡No!... o sea... -Kasai se habÃ­a confundido, pero tomÃ³ aliento y continuÃ³-. Mire, mi trabajo es ese, y lo hago de la mejor manera posible... pero si usted cree que, apenas algo como esto sucede, viene alguien hasta aquÃ­ diciendo "eh, tengo informaciÃ³n muy Ãºtil para contribuir a la ciudad, sÃ© que cosa era ese monstruo, sÃ© si se volverÃ¡ a repetir la situaciÃ³n y como manejarla", o algo parecido, dÃ©jeme decirle que estÃ¡ usted muy equivoc...  
  
-Â¡SeÃ±or Taiteki! -lo interrumpiÃ³ su asistente abriendo la puerta-. Una persona pide hablar con usted urgentemente... dice que lo conoce y que tiene informaciÃ³n muy Ãºtil para contribuir a la ciudad, que sabe que cosa era ese monstruo, que el incidente se volverÃ¡ a repetir y que sabe exactamente como manejar la situaciÃ³n... -el asistente terminÃ³ y se quedÃ³ en silencio al ver las miradas atÃ³nitas que le entregaban las personas en la oficina.  
  
-Uh, eh... Â¡DÃ©jalo pasar de inmediato!.  
  
-SÃ­... en un segundo seÃ±or...  
  
-Me temo que no podrÃ© responder mÃ¡s preguntas... la entrevista tendrÃ¡ que concluir ahora.  
  
-Pero, pero...  
  
-Escuche, apenas tenga mÃ¡s informaciÃ³n la compartirÃ© con usted, se lo prometo...  
  
-Ehm, entonces supongo que estÃ¡ bien... le dejarÃ© mi tarjeta con su asistente. Watson, apaga la cÃ¡mara -suspirÃ³ la periodista y se despidiÃ³ con un apretÃ³n de manos.  
  
***  
  
-Â¡Profesor Kinomoto! -exclamÃ³ sorprendido Kasai Taiteki al reconocer a la persona que entraba por la puerta cargando un gran volumen de documentos-. Usted aquÃ­...  
  
-Hola Kasai -saludÃ³ Fujitaka a quien habÃ­a sido uno de sus alumnos-. Es un gusto volver a verte...  
  
-Igualmente, igualmente -dijo Kasai ofreciÃ©ndole un asiento y ayudÃ¡ndole a poner los documentos sobre su escritorio-. Ahora dÃ­game que lo trae por aquÃ­...  
  
-Ah, claro... verÃ¡s... Â¿Recuerdas como poco antes de que te fueras de la universidad nos habÃ­an ofrecido asistir a una excavaciÃ³n muy alejada?.  
  
-Si, me parece... -respondiÃ³ Kasai preguntÃ¡ndose que tendrÃ­a que ver esto con el asunto-. Luego escuche que la excavaciÃ³n resultÃ³ un fracaso...  
  
-Fue algo asÃ­ -suspirÃ³ Fukitaka, recordando el incidente-. Pero en aquel viaje encontrÃ© informaciÃ³n muy detallada acerca de una leyenda china, que trataba de un mago de la antigÃ¼edad... -explicÃ³ Fujitaka en tono que hizo a Kasai recordar sus clases de arqueologÃ­a.  
  
-Â¿Un mago, profesor?  
  
-Exacto, un mago llamado Clow Reed... aunque en ese tiempo lo desechamos por improbable, pensando que se trataba de una falsificaciÃ³n o de una broma pesada... verÃ¡s...  
  
En pocos minutos Fujitaka le contÃ³ toda la historia, sin omitir detalles como la existencia de los guardianes Kerberos y Yue, el desastre que traerÃ­an las cartas y la supuesta apariciÃ³n de los Card Captors.  
  
-Entonces... -dijo atÃ³nito Kasai digiriendo la informaciÃ³n-. Usted me estÃ¡ diciendo... que esto se debe a la acciÃ³n de una Carta Clow... que el mazo consiste en 52 cartas... y que tan sÃ³lo estos Card Captors podrÃ¡n evitar el desastre que las cartas causarÃ¡n???.  
  
-Â¡Exacto! -terminÃ³ Fujitaka emocionado-. Aunque probablemente haya cartas inofensivas, o que ya hayan sido capturadas sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta...  
  
-Ya veo... Â¡es necesario advertir a la ciudad! -afirmÃ³ Kasai emocionado, este era el tipo de trabajo que se le daba bien. ActivÃ³ el comunicador con su asistente-. Eh, Lap, comunÃ­came de inmediato con la prensa, con el presidente, con el ejercito y con las pizzas a domicilio... tengo un poco de hambre. Quiero que todas las unidades disponibles estÃ©n alertas, avÃ­sales que este no ha sido un incidente aislado... AdemÃ¡s, declara un estado de sitio en la ciudad, traza un radio de 25 kilÃ³metros alrededor de esta y... ehm... mmm... Â¡ApÃºrate!  
  
***  
  
Mientras el asistente intentaba cumplir con todas las obligaciones que se le habÃ­an encomendado, tarea nada fÃ¡cil, tres figuras oscuras contemplaban la reuniÃ³n desde afuera del edificio, mirando desapercibidos por la ventana. AdemÃ¡s, se encontraban flotando a unos centÃ­metros del suelo.  
  
-Todo estÃ¡ saliendo tal y como lo esperaba -afirmÃ³ con una sonrisa la figura central, que llevaba un largo sombrero.  
  
-Eso es indudable, Eriol -asintiÃ³ quien se encontraba a su lado izquierdo-. Aunque aun no sÃ© porque estamos en este callejÃ³n espiando a esta gente... -Spinel torciÃ³ el gesto, no le gustaba quedarse con dudas.  
  
-Me estaba preguntando lo mismo -acotÃ³ Ruby Moon a su lado, cansada.  
  
Eriol sonriÃ³ aun mÃ¡s todavÃ­a.  
  
-Es para terminar de la misma forma -asegurÃ³ confiado Eriol. Entonces, al ver las miradas de duda de sus guardianes agregÃ³-. Pronto sabrÃ¡n a lo que me refiero... Â¡Muy pronto! Â¡Muahahaha...!  
  
Spinel y Ruby miraron al suelo, sabÃ­an perfectamente lo que significaban las ultimas palabras de Eriol... no se enterarÃ­an nunca jamÃ¡s que era a lo que se habÃ­a referido en primer lugar. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo Me Parece Que Cinco.  
  
  
  
-Sakura, Â¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntÃ³ preocupada Tomoyo mientras tomaba asiento. Las clases estaban por comenzar en la escuela de Tomoeda.  
  
-Si, si... -respondiÃ³ Sakura, somnolienta-. Lo que ocurre es que mi papÃ¡ estuvo ocupado hasta tarde revisando unos viejos documentos, y Touya y yo le ayudamos... tengo que hablar contigo acerca de eso.  
  
-Muy bien, entonces hablaremos despuÃ©s de clases...  
  
-Ah, y tambiÃ©n tengo que hablar contigo Li... -dijo Sakura a su rival, que estaba sentado detrÃ¡s de ella.  
  
-Bien... -respondiÃ³ este en su manera habitual, desconfiado.  
  
***  
  
-Â¿Te parece si almorzamos aquÃ­, Sakura? -dijo Tomoyo seÃ±alando un punto en el patio de la escuela, junto a la reja que la separaba de la secundaria.  
  
-Si, claro Tomoyo... ven con nosotras Li...  
  
-Ehh... si -respondiÃ³ este, que estaba un poco incomodo, pues preferÃ­a no almorzar con sus rivales... pero esto tenÃ­a que ver con las Cartas Clow, asÃ­ que reuniÃ³ coraje-. Ahora, quiero saber que es lo que tienes que decir...  
  
-Mhm... -asintiÃ³ Sakura, comenzando su almuerzo con una sonrisa-. VerÃ¡s, mi padre es un arqueÃ³logo y...  
  
-Â¿Un arqueÃ³logo? -se interesÃ³ algo mÃ¡s Li, a quien le encantaba la historia antigua.  
  
-Si, y verÃ¡s... ayer, poco despuÃ©s de llegar a mi casa...  
  
Sakura relatÃ³ todo lo que habÃ­a ocurrido, y como Fujitaka conocÃ­a la existencia de las Cartas Clow, aunque no habÃ­a reconocido a su hija como la card captor. Li estaba muy serio.  
  
-Esto puede complicarlo todo -afirmÃ³ pensativo-. Ahora, dejando de lado nuestra rivalidad, y pensando en lo que es mejor para evitar el desastre que se cierne sobre la humanidad... sÃ³lo hay una esperanza, tÃº debes... tÃº debes...  
  
-Â¿SÃ­? -preguntÃ³ Sakura intrigada, viendo que Li se habÃ­a quedado en silencio y fruncÃ­a el ceÃ±o.  
  
-Alguien viene... -susurrÃ³ este enojado por la interrupciÃ³n.  
  
-Eh, monstruo... -se escuchÃ³ como alguien saltaba la reja.  
  
Sakura reconociÃ³ la voz y se dio vuelta-. Â¡Hermano!.  
  
-Si, oye... he venido a decirte que hoy papÃ¡ no vendrÃ¡ a almorzar, y yo tengo partido...  
  
-Oh, estÃ¡ bien -sonriÃ³ Sakura intentando continuar la importante conversaciÃ³n con Li-. No te preocupes, puedes regresar a tu secundaria...  
  
-Mmm... -Touya torciÃ³ el gesto, Sakura estaba tratando que se fuera y nunca habÃ­a visto al muchacho que estaba almorzando con ella y Tomoyo. Ambos cruzaron miradas de enojo.  
  
-Â¡Eh, asÃ­ que allÃ­ estÃ¡n! -otra persona saltÃ³ la reja-. He traÃ­do deliciosos pastelillos de carne...  
  
Sakura mirÃ³ a Yukito acercÃ¡ndose y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Por fin habÃ­a comprendido sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ã©l, y ya no sentÃ­a mal por su rechazo... Tomoyo pudo observar este cambio en ella y se sintiÃ³ feliz.  
  
-Yukito... -dijo Touya sorprendido, volteando la cabeza hacia Ã©l-. Â¿Vas a almorzar otra vez?.  
  
-Es que me he quedado con un poco de hambre -sonriÃ³ este algo avergonzado, mirando a los niÃ±os-. Â¿Quieres un pastelillo Sakura?  
  
-No, muchas gracias -dijo esta mirÃ¡ndolo con alegrÃ­a, eliminando de golpe todas las preocupaciones que tenÃ­a Yukito respecto a su confusiÃ³n. Este le devolviÃ³ la mirada de amistad.  
  
-Bien... Â¿QuÃ© tal tÃº Tomoyo?  
  
-Gracias, pero estoy llena -respondiÃ³ esta.  
  
-Ahm... Â¿Y que tal tÃº... ehm...?  
  
Todo el grupo mirÃ³ extraÃ±ado a Li. Este habÃ­a bajado su mirada y su rostro parecÃ­a extraÃ±amente rojo.  
  
-Ehh... uh... -murmurÃ³ este por respuesta y luego se puso de pie para escapar corriendo sin mirar atrÃ¡s. Todos lo miraron alejarse sin comprender.  
  
-Su nombre es Li Shaoran -explicÃ³ Sakura despuÃ©s de un rato de silencio-. Es un compaÃ±ero nuevo del extranjero que ha llegado hasta nuestra clase...  
  
En ese momento sonÃ³ el timbre en ambos establecimientos, asÃ­ que Touya y Yukito se vieron obligados a volver. Se despidieron.  
  
***  
  
-Oye Tomoyo, me pregunto que le habrÃ¡ ocurrido a Li... al final no hemos podido terminar la conversaciÃ³n.  
  
-Mmm... -Tomoyo tenÃ­a cierta idea acerca de lo que podrÃ­a haber sucedido, pero prefiriÃ³ guardar silencio.  
  
-Â¡Eh, Sakura, Tomoyo! -escucharon las voces de Rika, Chiharu y Naoko que se acercaban.  
  
-Si... Â¿QuÃ© ocurre? -respondieron estas al llamado.  
  
-Â¿HabÃ©is sabido que fue lo que pasÃ³ con Li? -preguntÃ³ Naoko bastante seria.  
  
-Â¿Que? Â¿A que te refieres? -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Pues verÃ¡n -respondiÃ³ entonces Chiharu-. Hace un rato pasÃ³ por aquÃ­ apresurado y llevaba la cara muy muy roja... Entonces Yamazaki se ha puesto a decir mentiras acerca de una enfermedad tropical muy contagiosa y de sus sÃ­ntomas. El profesor Terada no se lo creyÃ³, claro, pero de todas formas se preocupÃ³ y decidiÃ³ enviarlo a su casa, pensando que podÃ­a tratarse de una fiebre...  
  
-Â¿SÃ­? -Sakura torciÃ³ el gesto y se volviÃ³ hacia su mejor amiga para susurrarle algo-. Vaya, Tomoyo... al final no pudo decirme que era lo que se suponÃ­a que debÃ­a hacer...  
  
-Â¿Uh? -dijo Chiharu al no haber podido escuchar.  
  
-Eh, nada, nada... -se disculpÃ³ Sakura.  
  
-Bueno -continuÃ³ la conversaciÃ³n Rika-. Â¿Iremos esta tarde a la tienda de la que les hablÃ©?.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo respondieron afirmativamente a la pregunta.  
  
***  
  
-Â¡Hermano! Â¡PapÃ¡! -llamÃ³ Sakura al entrar a su casa, dejando su abrigo en el perchero. Entonces recordÃ³ que Touya le habÃ­a advertido esa maÃ±ana que no habrÃ­a nadie en la casa esa tarde.  
  
-Â¡Ay! -pensÃ³ disponiÃ©ndose a cocinar-. Y yo que pasÃ© al centro comercial con Rika y Tomoyo... Ahora tengo tanta hambre...  
  
-Â¡Sakura! -escuchÃ³ una voz de protesta que bajaba por las escaleras. SÃ³lo podÃ­a ser Kero... quejÃ¡ndose por haberse perdido el almuerzo.  
  
-Â¡Kero! Lo siento... he olvidado que no habÃ­a nada preparado...  
  
-Que desconsiderada... yo aquÃ­ muriÃ©ndome de hambre. T_T.  
  
***  
  
-Â¿Alo? -dijo Sakura respondiendo el telÃ©fono que acababa de sonar. Ya habÃ­an terminado de comer y Kero se disponÃ­a a comer el postre.  
  
-Sakura, habla Tomoyo... -escuchÃ³ al otro lado de la lÃ­nea.  
  
-Ah, hola Tomoyo...  
  
-Hola Sakura, Â¿Has visto la televisiÃ³n? Â¡Ponlo de inmediato!  
  
-Eh, si... en un segundo.  
  
Sakura tomo el control remoto y presionÃ³ el botÃ³n de encendido. La pantalla brillÃ³ y pudo ver claramente la cara de su papÃ¡ dando una conferencia de prensa. Esto la sorprendiÃ³ mucho.  
  
-Â¡Hoeeee! Es mi papÃ¡...  
  
-Lo sÃ©, estÃ¡ hablando de su descubrimiento mÃ¡s reciente... ya sabes, lo de las Cartas Clow...  
  
-Â¡Oh cielos! No puede ser... Â¡Oh! Kero, Â¡dÃ©jame algo a mi tambiÃ©n!  
  
La bestia guardiana habÃ­a tomado el pastel junto con un tenedor y se habÃ­a instalado a ver las imÃ¡genes del televisor. Al oÃ­r la advertencia comenzÃ³ a comer mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido. En ese momento sonÃ³ el timbre...  
  
-Eh, Tomoyo, estÃ¡n llamando a la puerta -se disculpÃ³ Sakura-. IrÃ© a ver quien es y volverÃ© enseguida...  
  
-No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo... -respondiÃ³ esta al otro lado de la lÃ­nea.  
  
-Ah, y Kero, ten cuidado de que no te vean...  
  
-SÃ­, sÃ­...  
  
***  
  
El tiempo transcurriÃ³ un buen rato, pero Tomoyo seguÃ­a esperando al telÃ©fono. Pasaron los minutos, pero no se decidiÃ³ nunca a colgar el auricular...  
  
-Â¿Tomoyo, sigues ahÃ­? -escuchÃ³ luego de un rato. Sakura habÃ­a regresado al telÃ©fono y su voz se escuchaba alterada, como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio.  
  
-Si, aquÃ­ estoy Sakura...  
  
-No creerÃ¡s lo que acaba de suceder...  
  
-Â¿Que?  
  
En unos momentos Sakura le relatÃ³ como habÃ­a sido Rika la que habÃ­a tocado el timbre, con una mirada muy extraÃ±a y vacÃ­a, y como la habÃ­a atacado usando la carta Sword. SegÃºn Kero esta carta no era tan agresiva... algo muy peculiar estaba ocurriendo con las cartas.  
  
-Â¡No puede ser! Â¿CÃ³mo pudo haber sucedido esto? -se lamentÃ³ fuertemente Tomoyo.  
  
-Vamos, no es para tanto -afirmÃ³ Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-Pero... pero... Â¡Ya es la tercera captura que no he podido filmar!  
  
Sakura se cayÃ³ al suelo al escuchar esto.  
  
-Ay Tomoyo...  
  
-Ahh... estÃ¡ bien... y dime, Â¿QuÃ© ocurriÃ³ a continuaciÃ³n?  
  
-Bueno, verÃ¡s, la carta era demasiado rÃ¡pida y pronto me vi acorralada sin poder seguir escapando...  
  
-Â¡Oh! Â¡Cielos!  
  
-Â¿Mmmm?  
  
-Nada, sÃ³lo estaba imaginando la escena que me perdÃ­... sigue por favor...  
  
-Si... ^^U. Entonces llegÃ³ Li, que venÃ­a a hablar conmigo acerca de mi papÃ¡ en la televisiÃ³n y todo eso... Ã©l pudo rescatarme con su espada.  
  
-Ooohh... -Tomoyo no cabÃ­a en sÃ­ de decepciÃ³n... tantas escenas increÃ­bles perdidas para siempre...  
  
La conversaciÃ³n siguiÃ³ de este modo por un rato.  
  
***  
  
Lejos de aquel lugar, en la antigua mansiÃ³n del mago Clow, una figura misteriosa observaba intrigado una bola de cristal, en la que se veÃ­a esta escena. Al parecer era una bola moderna, pues se veÃ­a la imagen separada diagonalmente, en un extremo se veÃ­a a Sakura hablando por telÃ©fono, y en la otra esquina a Tomoyo haciendo lo mismo.  
  
-Todo estÃ¡ saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan... -sonriÃ³ Eriol complacido, alzando un poco la voz.  
  
Supi estaba tirado sobre el sofÃ¡, leyendo, pero al escuchar a Eriol pronunciar estas palabras supo que era mejor dejar lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-Â¡Vaya, eres el mejor mago de todos los tiempos! -repitiÃ³ maquinalmente, con la respuesta acordada.  
  
-Si, hehehe... Ni siquiera el entrometido de mi descendiente pudo evitar que mi otra mitad sacara el asunto a la luz publica. Cuando intentÃ³ advertir a Sakura hice que escapara del lugar. Â¡Ahora su trabajo serÃ¡ casi imposible, te lo aseguro!  
  
-Ohhh...  
  
Supi se preguntÃ³ si cuestionarlo acerca de esto servirÃ­a para algo... pero decidiÃ³ que, como siempre, al final quedarÃ­a mÃ¡s intrigado. Eriol se molestÃ³ un poco... Â¿De quÃ© servÃ­a ser enigmÃ¡tico si la gente no mostraba curiosidad?.  
  
-Â¿Â¿Tu otra mitad?? -preguntÃ³ al fin Nakuru entrando en la habitaciÃ³n, despuÃ©s de haber estado escuchando a lo lejos-. Â¿A que te refieres con eso?.  
  
El rostro de Eriol se iluminÃ³.  
  
-Cuando yo era Clow Reed pensaba que lo sabÃ­a todo... -dijo con una sonrisa malvada-. Y por eso arreglÃ© mi separaciÃ³n en dos, junto con el sellado de las cartas. Â¡Ahora, mis propÃ³sitos son absolutamente contrarios a los suyos!  
  
"Ups" pensÃ³ entonces Eriol "Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente enigmÃ¡tico esta vez... casi se puede entender lo que digo".  
  
-...o tal vez no -agregÃ³ musicalmente al final-. Nadie puede saberlo... Â¡Pero ponto lo harÃ¡n! Â¡Y entonces si que tendrÃ¡n miedo! Â¡Hahahahaha, Muahahahaha!.  
  
Una gota en la cabeza les apareciÃ³ a Supi y a Nakuru, mientras las carcajadas malvadas de Eriol llenaban la mansiÃ³n... 


	6. Capitulo 6

-¡Cuidado! ¡Refúgiense detrás de los coches! -exclamó Kasai, dirigiéndose a sus hombres. Frente a   
ellos, flotando unos cuantos metros por sobre la calle, la carta Disparo sonreía amenazante. Sus ojos relucían   
en la oscuridad de la noche con un poder oculto...  
Una nueva ráfaga de disparos sacudió los automóviles de la policía. Los oficiales que se encontraban   
protegidos detrás de estos intentaron devolver el fuego, pero esto pareció agradar a la carta, que se hizo algo   
más fuerte.  
-¡Deténganse! -Kasai se había dado cuenta de la situación y supo que ya no tenían ninguna   
oportunidad, sólo les quedaba retirarse derrotados. Las sirenas resonaban por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda,   
exhortando a los ciudadanos a quedarse dentro de sus casas. Ahora la ciudad tendría tan sólo una esperanza...  
  
---  
  
-¿Que sucederá Eriol? -preguntó Ruby Moon, observando la escena desde lo alto. Las tres figuras   
estaban en lo alto de un edificio, completamente camuflados gracias a la obscuridad nocturna.  
-Has alimentado a Shot con mucho poder -observó Spinel Sun preocupado-. Pronto este causará un   
gran daño a la ciudad.  
-Lo se -afirmó Eriol sonriendo malignamente-. Pero obviamente Sakura y su pequeño equipo no   
querrán permitir que esto suceda, ¿no?. Esto será muy interesante, Ruby, Spinel...  
  
---  
  
-¡¡Retirada!! No podemos hacer nada... la ciudad está...  
-¡Eh! ¡Hay alguien allí arriba!...  
-¡Enfóquenlo con los focos!  
Un haz de luz proyectado de un gran foco se fijó en uno de los edificios cercanos, algo más bajo que   
aquel en que se encontraba Eriol. Dos personas con antifaces se encontraban alli, observando la escena. Un   
pequeño ser flotaba junto a una de ellas, la que llevaba un vestido.  
-¡Son los Card Captors!  
  
---  
  
La carta Disparo, gracias a su poder aumentado, pudo sentir la presencia de nuevos oponentes... su   
figura se condensó en una esfera resplandeciente y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra ellos, emitiendo una serie   
de letales proyectiles.  
-¡Cuidado! -exclamó Li, y tanto él como Sakura saltaron a lados opuestos, refugiandose trás unos   
escombros.  
-¡Es la carta disparo! -gritó Kero asustado-. Es una de las cartas más peligrosas... ¡nunca detendrá su   
ataque!  
-¿Que podemos hacer Li? -preguntó Sakura aprovechando el pequeño respiro.  
-No lo se... ¡Aquí viene! ¡¡Intenta evadirla!!  
  
---  
  
-Están teniendo dificultades -murmuró Spinel fijando su mirada en la escena que se desarrollaba bajo   
ellos.  
-Y Shot aun no ha demostrado todo su poder -dijo Eriol-. Aun le quedan muchas reservas con todo lo   
que lo he alimentado...  
-No podrán seguir así por mucho tiempo -acotó Ruby-. Esto si que es divertido...  
-Me parece que han llegado a un punto muerto -consideró Eriol por unos momentos-. Shot no puede   
alcanzarlos, y ellos no saben devolver sus ataques.  
-¿Que harás entonces? -preguntó Spinel interesado.  
-Muy fácil -respondió Eriol reforzando su sonrisa-. Le daré más poder hasta forzar un quiebre...  
Eriol extendió su mano hacia adelante y esta comenzó a brillar con un fulgor rojizo... al igual que la   
figura de la carta Disparo, unos metros más abajo.  
  
---  
  
-¡No! -exclamó Sakura usando el poder de Escudo para protegerse por unos segundos-. ¡Se está   
haciendo más fuerte y más rápida! ¡¡Ya no puedo protegerme de sus ataques!!  
-¡Cuidado Sakura! -gritó Kero asustado-. ¡Escudo no podrá resistir mucho más! ¡¡No!!  
Son un ultimo destello azulado, el escudo que envolvía el cuerpo de Sakura desapareció por los   
embistes de Shot... ahora Sakura estaba completamente a su merced...  
-¡Dios de Trueno! ¡¡Ven a mi!!  
De la espada de Li surgió una lluvia de relámpagos que golpeó a la figura de Shot directamente en el   
pecho. Esto sólo la enfureció más, pero dejó de atacar a Sakura para concentrarse en su nuevo oponente.  
-¡El mocoso la está distrayendo! -exclamó Kero dándose cuenta de la situación-. ¡Sakura, debes hacer   
algo pronto!  
-Si -gritó Sakura desde su nuevo refugio, detrás de un automóvil cercano sin saber que hacer. Miró a   
su alrededor y una idea se le ocurrió, por lo que abandonó su aquel lugar, corriendo-. ¡Aquí voy!  
-¡No, Sakura,! -se asustó Kero con esta movida que la dejaba al descubierto-. ¿Que crees que haces?  
Mientras tanto, Shot, alimentada por el poder de Eriol, concentraba todo su ataque en Li. Este tenía   
grandes dificultades para esquivar los disparos, y uno le golpeó en el brazo.  
-¡Arg! -exclamó adolorido, y cayó al suelo. Shot sonrió maliciosamente y al ver a su presa indefensa,   
cargó todo su poder para rematarla de un tiro. En eso se escuchó la voz de Sakura.  
-¡Acá tú... tú... tú, maldita pieza de cartón, que no sirve ni para jugar naipes! -Shot se enojó al   
escuchar esto-. ¡Intenta darme si puedes!  
Cambiando su objetivo, Shot lanzó todo su poder contenido hacia Sakura, quien, preparada, enfundó   
un objeto retirado de una tienda cercana al lugar. Se trataba de un espejo. El gran disparo rebotó limpiamente   
en este, devolviéndose a Shot y golpeándola con una fuerza descomunal. Vencida, esta cayó al suelo. Sakura,   
que se había tambaleado al contener el impacto, la selló de inmediato.  
-Bien... bien hecho... -se escuchó una voz débil cerca de allí.  
-Ya lo creo que así fue, mocoso -rió Kero alegre por la actuación de Sakura, pero luego se dio cuenta   
del estado de Li-. Oh, vaya, creo que el mocoso está herido, Sakura.  
-Tranquilo, descansa -le dijo Sakura atendiéndolo. Tomó un pañuelo que llevaba consigo y vendó la   
herida-. Parece ser sólo superficial, estarás bien.  
-Eh, uh... gracias -Li había apartado la mirada hacia el cielo y, poniéndose en pie con dificultad, se   
alejó corriendo del lugar.  
-Vaya, que extraño -pensó Sakura por unos momentos y luego se despidió a lo lejos-. ¡Nos veremos   
mañana, ¿no?.  
  
---  
  
-Que gran movida, ¿No te parece Spinel? -observó Ruby Moon, mirando como Sakura y Kero se   
alejaban antes de que las autoridades policíacas volvieran.  
-Increíble, por decir lo menos. ¿Acaso lo esperabas Eriol? -preguntó este tentativamente.  
-¿Uh? ¿Que si lo esperaba? ¡Pues claro! Sí, ejem, ejem. Shot es una carta muy imprevisible y   
engañable... tengo una sorpresa para mañana que será realmente fenomenal. Ahora regresemos a nuestra   
tenebrosa y malévola morada... quiero ver la televisión.  
-Ah, acerca de eso -interrumpió Spinel algo asustado-. Hoy no podrá acostarse tarde.  
-¿Cómo, a que te refieres? -Eriol torció el gesto-. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.  
-Déjate de rodeos, Spinel -rió Ruby complacida.  
-Bien, ya sabe amo Eriol que es mi deber cuidar de usted... me tomé la libertad de matricularlo en el   
colegio de Tomoeda.  
-¿¿Que tu que?? -el alarido de Eriol se escuchó bastante lejos.  
  
---taraan, aqui Lapson reportándose. Por fin termine mi capitulo mensual... asi que lo subiré... sin corregir lo   
errores, caramba, que cada vez estoy mas flojo!! O_O 


	7. Capitulo 7

Era de noche en la antigua mansión del mago Clow, y en su interior se desarrollaba una acalorada   
discusión.  
-Eriol, como tu guardián es mi deber... -comenzó a argumentar Spinel Sun, antes de ser interrumpido.  
-Ah, cállate... lo que hiciste ya está hecho... si ahora no voy al colegio, es seguro que vendrá alguien   
a investigar. De todos modos, ya me aburría bastante encerrado en este lugar todo el día, tramando planes   
ocultos y secretos. Será interesante, además, conocer a Sakura y a mi adorable descendiente, sin duda...  
Como cada vez que algo salía de forma opuesta a sus planes, Eriol actuaba como si hubiera sido idea   
suya desde el principio.  
-Ruby Moon, prepara nuestros uniformes para mañana. Quiero causar una buena primera impresión.  
-Si, amo Eriol -respondió Ruby levantándose-. ¿Pero a que te refieres con "nuestros"?  
-¿No te lo dijo Spinel? -preguntó Eriol complacido-. Tú también estás matriculada en el líceo del   
hermano de Sakura, como estudiante de intercambio.  
-¿Ahh? -Ruby Moon gritó asombrada-. Pe.. pero... yo no puedo ir a estudiar... es decir, la gente se   
dará cuenta que no soy humana.  
-Claro que no -contradijo Spinel-. Tú puedes adoptar una identidad humana, como la que tenías en   
Inglaterra, Nakuru.  
-Spinel tiene un buen punto, Nakuru -rió malévolamente Eriol-. Y ya lo sabes, si no vas, despertarás   
sospechas.  
-Maldito Spinel, ya verás cuando necesites que compre dulces por ti... -se quejó Ruby desanimada.  
-De todas formas -Eriol puso una cara malévola-. Me servirá para darte una nueva misión...  
  
  
---  
  
  
Un nuevo día amanecía y Sakura se disponía a partir al colegio, después de haber desayunado.  
-Adiós hermano, adiós papá -se despidió poniéndose sus patines.  
-Adiós monstruo -murmuro Touya sonriendo.  
-Espera Sakura -la detuvo por unos instantes su padre-. Hoy tendrás que hacer la cena sólo para dos,   
me han encomendado un nuevo trabajo temporal y no podré venir tan temprano a casa.  
-¿Que? ¿Un nuevo trabajo? -se sorprendió Sakura. Touya también miró intrigado a su padre.  
-Es sólo temporal, hasta que se supere la crisis que afecta la ciudad... ya sabes, las cartas Clow y todo   
eso... como fui el arqueólogo que descubrió la información acerca del mago Clow, me han puesto a la cabeza   
de un grupo destinado a reunir datos para la ciudad. Pero como te digo, no durará demasiado.  
-Ah, está bien... adiós -respondió Sakura saliendo al exterior.  
"Espero que todo esto no le cause problemas" -pensó preocupada-. "No querría que se preocupara   
demasiado".  
  
  
---  
  
  
Las clases comenzaban nuevamente, y el profesor Terada entró al salón. Sakura había cruzado unas   
cuantas palabras con Li, agradeciéndole su ayuda para atrapar la carta Shot, pero este se había limitado a darle   
una mirada enfadada y a decirle que no esperara que se repitiera en el futuro.  
-Bueno alumnos, el día de hoy les tengo una sorpresa, ha llegado un alumno de intercambio desde   
Inglaterra. Denle la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol, pasa por favor.  
La puerta se abrió y Eriol entró calmadamente, parándose junto al profesor y mirando a la clase de   
frente.  
-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa -dijo en general-. Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.  
-Bien, toma asiento por favor... veamos...  
-Allí hay un puesto desocupado, señor profesor -señaló Eriol, refiriéndose al lugar junto a Li.  
-Ah, tienes razón, ese será tu lugar. Bien, por favor comiencen a escribir lo que voy a poner en el   
pizarrón...  
Eriol avanzó lentamente hasta su puesto, con su sonrisa enigmática característica. Al llegar junto a   
Sakura, se detuvo un momento mirándola fijamente.  
-Eh... eh... -dijo Sakura, cortándose un poco-. Hola...  
-Mucho gusto -respondió Eriol satisfecho consigo mismo-. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.  
-Si, acabas de decirlo, mucho gusto... -sonrió algo nerviosa Sakura, recordando el episodio parecido   
de la llegada de Li-. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.  
-Arg, es cierto... ya había dicho mi nombre -pensó Eriol disgustado, pero sin cambiar su expresión-.   
Bueno, me quedaré un momento más para hacer que se preocupe, y luego iré a sentarme... -pero una voz   
interrumpió estos pensamientos.  
-Ese es tu lugar, ya puedes ir a él, como dijo el profesor -le dijo Tomoyo, notando el problema de   
Sakura.  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí claro... mi asiento... -respondió tontamente Eriol, sorprendido. Entonces se dirigió a   
su lugar y dejó su mochila.  
-Mmm... -pensó torciendo el gesto-. Vaya, me comporté como un estúpido por culpa de la chica de la   
cámara, la que siempre está junto a Sakura cuando atrapa las Cartas Clow. Maldición, debí haberla ignorado...   
eso me pasó por no tomarla en cuenta... Argh... ¡No volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez!.  
Emocionado, dio un fuerte golpe a su mesa con el puño. Toda la clase se volvió a mirarlo.  
-Uh -pensó Eriol rápidamente-. Tal vez no debería haber hecho eso...  
-Y ahora que has dejado tu mochila, puedes tomar asiento para que continúe la clase -volvió a   
dirigirse a él Tomoyo tranquilamente.  
-¿Asiento? -Eriol estaba algo confundido por su error-. Ah, claro, asiento. Me sentaré... ya... listo...   
lo siento.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Media hora más tarde, la clase seguía tranquilamente. Eriol se encontraba bastante molesto. Y   
reflexionando preocupado.  
-Esto no ha salido para nada como esperaba. Hice el ridículo completamente... se supone que debía   
parecer muy enigmático y preocupar mucho a Sakura, y también si era posible hacer a mi descendiente   
desconfiar de mi... todo esto es culpa de ella, la chica de la cámara... ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Estoy molesto   
con todos ellos...  
De pronto, una idea se le ocurrió de golpe.  
-¡Claro! Haré que se olviden de lo que acaba de pasar... ¿De qué mejor manera que destruyendo el   
colegio?... llamaré una Carta Clow... una muy poderosa y destructiva... Mmm... ¿Cuál será mejor? ¿The Erase?   
No, sería demasiado fácil hacerlo desaparecer, pero para nada destructivo, seguro que ni siquiera habría   
victimas... ¿The Mist? No, la niebla es demasiado lenta, se demoraría mucho en llegar... ¡Ah! Ya lo tengo...  
Eriol cerró los ojos complacido y empezó a emitir magia, de una forma tan discreta que ni Sakura ni   
Li pudieran notarla. A los pocos minutos, algo respondió a su llamado.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Un sobresalto sacudió a Sakura. Podía sentir una presencia muy fuerte afuera del colegio, sólo podía   
tratarse de una Carta Clow. Notó que lo mismo le había ocurrido a Li, que se sacudió detrás de ella.  
Este había estado algo distante, más de lo normal, durante la clase. Ni siquiera se había fijado en el   
alumno nuevo, limitándose a mirar por la ventana aburrido todo el rato. Ahora, de pronto, regresó su atención   
a lo que ocurría en el salón, mirando hacia el lado. De inmediato pudo ver como la cabeza de Eriol se giraba   
lentamente hacia él, mirando su reacción con una sonrisa perturbadora, que le quitó el aliento.  
El piso de la clase comenzó a sacudirse, de una manera casi imperceptible al principio, y luego con   
una fuerza enorme. Casi odo el curso se asustó muchísimo.  
-¡Tranquilos alumnos! ¡Que no cunda el pánico! -gritó el profesor Terada abriendo la puerta y   
haciéndolos salir-. Recuerden el entrenamiento para los casos de emergencia. ¡Todos al patio! 


End file.
